Océano
by Ichi Misaki
Summary: Un mundo donde la humanidad a vencido da paso a una despedida. Basado en un conocido Doujin, créditos de ello a la respectiva creadora n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo pertenecen Hajime Isayama. Si fueran míos Rivaille se violaría a Eren en cada capítulo e.e

**Pareja: **Ereri

**ADVERTENCIA: **Un poco de AU, yaoi (Hombrexhombre)

* * *

Tomo asiento sobre la tibia arena admirando el magnífico paisaje que se abría ante él, el océano se mostraba completamente pacifico con tan sólo una que otra ola que dejaba llegar el agua hasta los pies desnudos de Eren, quien disfrutaba el frío contacto. Había anhelado tanto conocer aquel paisaje que sólo había visto dibujado en el libro que Armin le había enseñado años atrás. Y ahora, al fin, podía presenciarlo en persona.

Ya no habían titanes, ya no habrían más guerras y más muertes innecesarias el fallecimiento de los respetables soldados caídos durante los enfrentamientos y derrotas frente a las inmensas criaturas no había sido en vano, ya que al fin habían recuperado la tierra. La humanidad había ganado la guerra.

—Eren— El aludido al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado por la voz de su heichou no dudo en levantar la mirada en su dirección. Rivaille se acercaba a él a paso lento y calmado con su rostro impasible habitual.

—Sargento— Nombró viendo como el aludido tomaba asiento junto a él admirando la magnificencia del paisaje, el sol se mantenía en lo alto del cielo reflejándose en el cristalino mar.

—Luchaste bien, Eren— Su voz sonaba completamente monocorde a pesar de estar felicitando al menor por tan ardua batalla. Su cabello de meció levemente hacía atrás al ser acariciado por la suave brisa marina.

—Gracias, sargento, usted igual— Eren le dedicó una mirada agradecida a su heichou, el cual mantenía su visión sumida en la infinidad del océano.

—Supongo que ahora podré irme tranquilo— Cambió su mirada a Eren, el cual lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos ante sus palabras. Elevó su mano diestra para borrar aquellas lágrimas, no le gustaba verlo llorar. —Nos volveremos a ver, Eren— Susurró para luego depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla del menor.

—Te amo, Rivaille— Musitó en un hilo de voz a causa de las lágrimas y la tristeza, sentía que no podría contenerse mucho más, las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse tal cual río fuera de su cauce.

—Yo también te amo, Eren

El menor cerró sus ojos fuertemente ante las palabras de su sargento, deseando quedarse en aquel lugar para siempre. Cuando volvió a abrirlo pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba completamente solo, una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla.

—Su muerte no fue en vano, sargento, la de ningún soldado lo fue. Hemos ganado.

.

.

.

_**Puede ser un drabble o una historia, todo depende de sus review n.n**_

_**Abrazos cariñosos a todos! Gracias por leer n.n**_

_**Ichi Misaki**_


	2. Chapter 2 Epilogo

Epilogo

Eren dejo un ramo de flores sobre la tumba de Rivaille como lo hacía cada día 20 de Marzo de cada año. Obviamente aquella tumba era simbólica, pues el dueño de su corazón había sido devorado por un titán 30 años atrás.

Soltó un suspiro al recordar la imagen de su sargento, aquel rostro impasible se negaba abandonar su cabeza. No pudo olvidarlo, a pesar de la gran cantidad de años transcurridos su recuerdo seguía tan vivido como si lo hubiera visto aquella mañana. Rivaille seguía dominando sus pensamientos, además de ser el completo dueño de sus sentimientos.

—Dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver— Susurró tomando asiento frente a la lápida de piedra que rezaba tallada en ella "Rivaille, valiente soldado, dio su vida valiosa vida por la victoria de la humanidad" —Sigo esperando ese momento.

Una lágrima nostálgica rodó por la mejilla del chico titán, no quiso detenerla, pues las lágrimas eran el recuerdo más vivido de que su amor por Rivaille seguía intacto y tan fuerte como siempre. Con su mano diestra acarició el nombre del sargento escrito sobre la lápida, él sabía perfectamente que su cuerpo no se encontraba allí; Pero le gustaba tener un lugar al cual aferrarse a su recuerdo.

—Ayer fui al mar— Recordó luego de respirar profundamente para calmar su tristeza, no seguiría ahondando en las últimas palabras del sargento, pues aquello le resultaba extremadamente doloroso. —Fui en compañía de Hanji, sigue con la idea de que la sal del agua del océano puede usarse para los alimentos— Rio levemente al recordar las insistencias de la chica para que lo acompañara a extraer algunas muestras del agua salada. —Ella se entretiene mucho en los laboratorios intentando comprobar su teoría.

El sonido del cantar de un pájaro interrumpió su narración, pues giro su rostro para observar a la pequeña criatura de color amarillo armando un nido sobre la rama del árbol que estaba sobre la tumba del sargento.

—Al parecer tendrá compañía sargento— Sonrió volviendo a fijar la vista en la lápida de piedra, la mano que había acariciado la lápida ahora limpiaban el río de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Salieron sin previo aviso, sin siquiera un anuncio, así como la muerte del soldado. De un momento a otro vio al mayor en la boca de un titán de 15 metros, no pudo hacer mucho pues el maldito se apresuró a terminar de devorarlo, como si supiera que Eren quería salvarlo; Por supuesto no tardo en destrozar al asesino. Fue el único momento en el que agradeció de corazón el poder de transformarse en un titán.

—No llores, Eren— El menor levanto la mirada al oír aquella voz, la conocía, la conocía demasiado bien. No tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse de pie y lanzarse a los brazos de Rivaille, quien se encontraba de pie tras él con su rostro impasible habitual.

Los brazos del sargento rodearon fuertemente el cuerpo del menor, su diferencia de altura era mucho más notoria ahora. Pues Eren medía un poco más de 1.90 cm y Rivaille en sus eternos 1.60 cm.

—Eres un verdadero titán Eren, haz crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi— Comentó alejando el gran cuerpo del menor para poder observar sus humedecidos ojos esmeralda.

— ¿Cómo? — Logró articular ante la sorpresa, no esperaba aquello y no podía explicárselo ¿Cómo Rivaille se encontraba frente a él en este momento?

—Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver— Esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa, provocando la misma reacción en el chico titán. No esperaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro de amado, pues se traba de Rivaille, no podía pedir mucho más que un intento de sonrisa. —He venido por ti.

—Al fin— Sonrió abiertamente para luego lanzarse sobre los labios de su sargento, añoraba el sabor de sus labios. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de saborearlos.

El mayor sentía lo mismo, había extrañado a Eren como él jamás se lo imaginaría. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo entre sus brazos y sobre sus labios.

La curiosa lengua del menor no se hizo esperar a lo cual Rivaille no tardó en reaccionar abriendo sus labios para permitirle a Eren explorar su cavidad oral haciéndolo lo mismo con su propia lengua dentro de la boca del menor. Sus labios sabían a gloria, y las ansías del uno por el otro hacía de aquel beso algo completamente exquisito. El movimiento de sus lenguas se volvió desenfrenado, demostrando la necesidad de uno por el otro.

—Eren— Llamó Rivaille alejando levemente al chico titán poniendo su mano sobre su fornido pecho. —Debemos irnos.

— ¿Dónde?

El mayor besó suavemente los labios de su acompañante. —Ya lo verás.

Eren tomó la mano de su sargento entre la suya sin dejar de mirar fijamente sus ojos, no le importaba el lugar mientras Levi estuviera junto a él, le daba igual el lugar, el momento, la hora, el día, clima, le daba absolutamente igual todo. —Mientras esté conmigo, sargento, cualquier lugar será el cielo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, al fin estaban juntos, he iba a estarlo por el resto de la eternidad.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**No podía dejarlo terminar tan triste :c Espero les haya gustado n.n **

**Y a diferencia del drabble este epilogo es completamente salido de mi cabeza... CRÉDITOS DE LA IDEA DEL DRABBLE A LA CREADORA DE UN DOUJIN QUE ANDA DANDO VUELTAS POR INTERNET. Es que lo vi y fue como sldjfnsdkjfnsdkjfnsjdfnsjd TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR ESTO *-* y así salió el drabble :3**

**Y eso, espero sus reviews n.n**

**Abrazos cariñosos a todos!**

**Ichi Misaki**


End file.
